gkxfandomcom-20200215-history
2018 August 30
FESTA events - Double Expedition Reward! - Medal Exchange, Special Back and Special Exchange are reseted! *See FESTA for more detail. Event - Marathon event "R.E.A.P. Bride Grand Prix" is held, with (Dress) Xiao as Event pilot! *Duration: 30th Aug - 20th Sep - Gacha within this event is added: *There are 5 main stages in event gacha. *After getting all 'Pickup' items in a gacha stage, a green button will appear, and player can move to next stage. *Any item did not claim in previous stage will be lost. *Player cannot return to previous gacha stage. *After reaching 5th stage, the gacha content for every next stage will not change anymore. In addition, player must clear all reward before moving to next stage. - New Special Equipments added for (Dress) Xiao: Glass Spear Grand Prix Voting Event *Preliminary rounds A and B, semi-finals will be held on Twitter. Please join from the official account tweet or hashtag #メガキス_嫁コン. - About the voting system: *A voting event is held to decide a wife suitable for the commander. *The married Grand Prix pilots is divided in group A and group B respectively, *The top two of each group proceed to the semi-finals, and the top three of the four who went up to the semi-finals will advance into the final game! *When No 1 is decided, a story will be released at later date. - Grand Prix voting acceptance period: *Questionnaire Tweet: Preliminary round group A voting: September 6th After maintenance - September 8th 23:59 JST *Questionnaire Tweet: Preliminary round group B voting: September 9th 0:00 - September 11th 23:59 JST *Questionnaire Tweet: Semi-final voting: September 13th After maintenance - September 18th 23:59 JST *In-game voting system: Finals voting: September 20th After maintenance - September 28th before maintenance - Finals Voting Achievements: *100,000 votes: Equipment Materials 5,000 each *200,000 votes: Gold Training Ticket 30 *300,000 votes: 5 million gold *400,000 votes: 100 Ruby rings *500,000 votes: Event memorial guild emblem implementation - Group A and Group B Gacha - 'Bride Groom' Gacha is held, with (Dress) Petra, (Dress) Natalie, (Dress) Linda and (Dress) Bibi as rate up! - 'Bride Step Up' Gacha is held: *For every time player use this gacha, the content of this gacha change, and player will advance to next STEP(from 1 to 10) *After player use the gacha at STEP 10, this gacha will be deleted from gacha screen *At STEP 10, player is guaranteed 5* pilot from (Dress) Series *Player cannot return to previous STEP - 'Bride Step Up' Gacha detail: Other - function was added to the headquarters: *By selecting Sort Favorite, you can preferentially display the pilot you registered as Favorite. (The ★ icon above pilot skill). *In addition, sort Pilot has also been added, sorting by pilot has become possible. - Fixed display issue in 1v1 Arena regading winning and losing streak. - Tatiana medal drop rate has been corrected from 2 to 1. - Gacha: the 10th draw will now guaranteed atleast 4* or above pilot. (including 'draw 10 times' or 'draw 1 time' 10 times)